


The Double Dactyls of Amber

by semperfiona



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Poetry, double dactyl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: The Chronicles of Amber, summarized in double dactyl form





	1. Nine Princes in Amber, Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2002, never finished. I may yet come back to it.

Hickory dickory  
Corwin, amnesiac,  
Wakes up in hospital  
Without his name,

Breaks out of Greenwood and  
Shows up in Westchester  
Incontrovertibly  
Back in the game.


	2. Nine Princes in Amber, Chapter 2

Higgledy piggledy  
Brothers and sister, by  
Julian's huntsmen so  
Hotly pursued,

Fight down the staircase of  
Faiella-Bionin;  
Rebma grants refuge, and  
Corwin gets screwed.


End file.
